Down Deep
by podge17
Summary: He stared in horror as the churning water burbled up past the window, eliminating the cheery blue sky above. The car sinks down, down, down. What can House do to save his life when he's stuck down deep?COMPLETE,COMPLETE SEQUEL,last in trilogy coming soon!
1. The Accident

Title - Down Deep  
Disclaimer - All original characters, themes, and etcetera from my mind are mine. Ergo, the rest is not.  
Summary - Someone doesn't like House enough to get him killed. Who is it? Meanwhile the hit man they hired has made it so that House has to take a taxi to work. Little does House know that the hit man is driving the taxi…  
When the taxi goes off the dock, water slowly fills the bottom of the car, and they go down, down, down. What can House do to save his life when he's stuck Down Deep?

A/N - Second Fanfic! Actually, my other one is still in-progress. But I got this idea yesterday night before I conked out from the medicine I was given (I am really sick right now) and I didn't want to lose it so here it is!

Onwards!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House groaned and cat-stretched. His hand was half-way to the alarm clock when he realized it wasn't ringing. "What?" he mumbled to himself as he checked the time. 11:28 a.m. _Oh shit. He was screwed. Wait. Why were the numbers beeping? The power must have shut off during the night._

House dragged himself out of bed and went through his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, went pee, got dressed and had breakfast. Well, that would be a _normal _persons morning routine. Here's how it really went:

House dragged his ass out of bed and tripped on a pair of pants he had carelessly thrown on the floor the previous night. Cursing a stream of obscenities, he used the bed to stand up. He picked up the dirty jeans, shrugged, and slipped them on. Then he went pee and brushed his teeth. When he limped out of the bathroom, he rummaged around his kitchen for something, _anything, _to eat. After spotting a bag of peaches from 2003, he gave it up as a bad job. _I'll get something on the way to work. _He thought. _Oh shit! Work!_ He hadn't come to work this late in a while, and as much as he hated to admit it, he actually _didn't_ like being yelled at.

He was almost at the door when he realized he still had no shirt. He pulled on a Rolling Stones T-shirt and a suit jacket. He grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. He went all the way to the sidewalk before remembering that he had forgotten his keys and cell-phone. He went all the way back, slipped them in his pocket, and again went all the way back to the sidewalk and hopped up on his motorcycle. He started it up but it wouldn't move. _Damn it! A popped tire. Everything is going wrong today!_ he thought viciously.

He called Wilson.

"House! Cuddy is breathing fire! Why aren't you in?" he yelled.

House was unsurprised that his friend had started right in on the scolding. "It's good to hear from you too! Why thanks! I am doing quite sucky!" House could tell Wilson was rolling his eyes on the other end.

"What? Just get here now! And you haven't answered my question! Why aren't you in?"

"Murphy's Law. Power went out, so my alarm didn't go off, forgot everything, and my bike has a popped tire. Can you pick me up and drive me to work? Because I didn't call you to get reamed you know!"

"What? No! It's already noon and I have a consult starting! It's not my fault! Take a bus, a taxi, just get yourself in! She's here! Bye House! See you at work!

"Wait, I -" House started to protest but Wilson had hung up on him. He sighed. _Okay! I'll take the damn taxi!_

Bad mistake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson left his office after his 'consult' . Actually, he just wanted to have some 'alone time' with Cuddy, who walked in the door.

"It's been an hour. He's not here yet." she said

"Yeah, that is a little strange..." he voiced his thoughts vaguely. But he was really just feeling pleased after the make-out session he had just had with Cuddy.

"Should we be worried?"

"Nawww, he probably went back to sleep knowing him." now, after his pleasure was wearing off, he was starting to feel slightly worried for his best friend. "Lets grab lunch." he suggested. And the pair left for the cafeteria.

On the way over they passed Cameron, Foreman, and Chase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so bored." drawled Chase, "It's not even funny."

Foreman wrinkled his nose. "Why would it be funny? And what did you eat?"

Cameron did the same. "Aww, Chase!" she pinched her nose and continued talking. "Why is House so late?"

"Beats me." said Chase, the only one not covering a nose.

"I'll ask Wilson about it later." Cameron decided.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm pretty sure it does not take an _hour_ to drive to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." House stated, annoyed. He could see water in the distance. They were definitely no where near the PPTH.

"Aye, but we ain't goin' to a hospital."

"WHAT? Turn around right now!" he screamed. They were speeding out of control and they sped off onto a rickety old dock that hadn't been used in years; they were demolishing it as they hurtled through, and before House had time to think - It was all over.

WHAM!

They crashed into the water, and House watched horrified, as the blue-green liquid rose well above his windows.

They were sinking, down, down, down. _Damn Murphy's Law!_ The driver and the passenger were stuck there; down deep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was my first chapter? I didn't like it very much, but I hope you do. You know the drill; R&R.

Thanks!  
ILGH


	2. Odds on Escape

Disclaimer - Everything created from the jumbled mess that is my mind belongs to me. Ergo, the rest doesn't. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell did you drive us into the water?" House hissed. _The one day I decide to take a taxi, the driver is a madman! Oh, that's just great, I'm snarking in my head._

"I did it on my orders. I don't mind sacrificing myself for my boss."

"What? You were ordered to kill me?" he asked disbelievingly. The water was sloshing around his shoes.

"Yup, fixed it so I could drive you, I did." he grinned evilly at House.

"Wait, _you_ popped my tires, _you _messed my clock up."

"And _I _scheduled a consult for your friend for the time when I woke you up. Yes, it was _me_." he drawled, as if he was bored by the situation.

"You son of a-" House went in for the kill with a certain cane-shaped object, but the man pulled out a gun. House stopped dead in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wouldn't make it a clean kill, I would shoot you in that leg of yours and watch you suffer."

"But you're suffocating yourself too." House pointed out, trying to weigh his odds of escape. _If he shoots me, that guarantees I'm dead. But if I don't get shot, I might be able to make it out. But if I don't make it out, I suffocate. If I stay in the car, I'll suffocate anyway because eventually all this oxygen in here will be CO2. And if I open the window or door when there's still air in here, then the water will come crashing down and I won't be able to make it out. If I wait until the car fills up all the way then make a break for it then my bum leg will definitely prevent me from making it to the surface in one breath. But I might be poisoned by then. And what if the madman shoots me by the time the water's all the way up? Then there's blood and blood means sharks. Damn, I'm screwed every which way. Stupid Wilson, why couldn't he have picked me up? Oh yeah, madman here created a consult. Wait! I have a cell-phone! Oh yeah, I'm underwater. I might still have a signal, though, worth a try. Hey! The madman's talking! Oh, he's just telling me that he doesn't mind being suffocated as long as he follows his masters' orders. Blah, blah, blah. And I care why? Oh yeah, I asked him the question._

House discretely pulled out his cell-phone and checked for any signal while the madman was rambling on about loyalties to his master and such. He had one bar left, and it was flickering. He pressed 5 on speed dial. He never prayed. But in this moment he started, and prayed that his friend could help him and that he could _live_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were all in the conference room discussing the absence of House. A cell-phone rang.

"It's mine!" Wilson called. "And it's from House!" he hurriedly put it on speakerphone and answered the call. The rest listened eagerly.

"Hello?"

"HELP ME!" they heard him scream.

"Where are you?"

"I'm trapped! Help! Please, help me! I'm -"

BANG!

They all heard a loud sound that sounded disturbingly like a gunshot over the crackling of the phone.

"House! HOUSE!" he screamed.

The line was dead.


	3. Letters from Death

Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even a sloth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone burst apart in his hands and he flinched at the loud noise. Parts of it flew all over the car, some hit the water that was now at their mid-calf, and alighted slowly through the liquid to land on the ground. _Well, I pretty much knew that he wouldn't really like the phone idea, but he shot it? He is insane. _

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE!" the hit man screamed.

"How dare you be such an idiot as to kill yourself, you miserable lump of insanity. And try not to spit when you talk, it's a real conversation killer." House countered bitterly.

The hit man turned red and he flexed his muscles. Suddenly the light flickered out.

"Well, this is fun." House oozed sarcasm.

"Shut-up."

"Why?"

"SHUT-UP!"

"WHY?"

"Because I said so!"

"Ohhhh, because you_ said_ so. Well, that's practically a _law_. Why didn't you tell me before?" House smirked knowing that he could annoy his killer as much as he could before he died. _But as Albus Dumbledore says, "To the well organized mind; death is but the next great adventure._" Yes. He read Harry Potter. Not like he would tell anybody…But what would he tell everybody before he died?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Letters from Death_

_I know I told Cameron it's all for the sound bite, but now that it's me…..Who would I thank when I died? Who would I apologize too? Who did I love? What made my life special? Lot's of people have medical degrees, that's not that special, unique…. According to Cuddy I'm world renowned. _

_Cuddy….I really do like her. I consider her a friend, we've known each other a long time. Yeah, sure, we have the usual banter going on, but that doesn't mean we don't like each other. I'll miss her. She could pull some awesome strings for me. I'm sorry for all of the strife I caused you. Goodbye Lisa…_

_And Wilson…My first real friend. He's so lovey-dovey all the time it balances out my true cynic inside. He's the only one who can deal with me, the only one who doesn't have pity in their eyes. I should have been a better friend, Jimmy. I'm sorry. I'll miss you. Forgive me, goodbye James…And when I'm gone; remember: Everything sucks, you might as well find something to smile about._

_Cameron…Similar to my dad, she's all about ethics, moral right and wrong, she's naïve, too caring…but likeable all in all. Annoying, yes, and sometimes can't take a joke, but I still like her. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Allison…_

_The Wombat; Chase… I know I was pretty mean to you, but you have to admit, torturing you was pretty fun. Oh well, maybe not to you. I respect you, even though you are girly and shallow sometimes, I still respect you. If I ever find out how to send messages across from The Other Side then I'll pass on any message that your dad might want to send you. Goodbye Robert……_

_Foreman….You're a tight-ass and a hard worker. You strive so hard for respect; and I give it to you now. I've always had it, I've just been too lazy to tell you…hehe. You do good work exploiting people for your own gain. Good for you! It's a great thing to have! (No, I'm not being sarcastic; for once….) Sorry for making racist jokes that hurt your feelings. (Is it just me or do I sound so sappy?) Goodbye Eric…_

_Team in general:_

_Great job! All of you! It was so weird calling everybody above by their first name. So don't get offended if I call you by your last name here should I feel the need to say them for some reason. We had lots of fun, arguments, etcetera. Once I'm gone you'll all be finally free to play Twister when you're bored without feeling bad for me. Or maybe just Cameron would be the one to feel bad. shrugs Now another problem you shall all need to address is who will be the new Head of Diagnostics? Ah, I can hear you bickering from below while I laugh maniacally as I watch the discord spread….Wow I just sounded really evil! Okay! Bye guys….Don't throw too many wild parties, because when you do I'm going to join and freak out all your guests….Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

_Stacy….I used to be in-love with you. I stopped after I let you go. Now I just simply love you. There is a difference, you know that right? Even after our relationship was over , I was still pining for you…How very humorous it seems. But part of you has to like it that I'm gone, right? You hate me and you love me. You told me yourself, remember? And I shouldn't have made you my Medical Proxy. I really shouldn't have. I just hope that you're sorry. Goodbye Stacy, I love you…_

_The Olds:_

_Mom: I love you. You're a human polygraph, I could never lie to you. You've been here the whole time to love me, support me, and you created me. Thank You, mom. I always tried to avoid seeing you and dad. I'm sorry for avoiding seeing you. Goodbye Mom, I love you…_

_Dad: You were a horrible dad. I don't love you. Well, I suppose I do….Just not a lot. I just hope that you are sorry for what you've done. I will miss you and mom though, There was a time when you were a good dad, a long time ago. Goodbye Dad…._

_Wow! This letter was so weird to write! Well, when I'm gone I hope you all find it and cry over it. Haha! Mom, Wilson, Stacy, Cuddy, and Cameron would cry….Maybe Chase, cause he's girly. Foreman wouldn't though. Chase and Foreman don't like me that much anyways….I am going to have a lot of ghosts try to kill me, there is a lot of people that I've screwed over. I can whack em with my transparent cane…hehe. Like that would do much damage. Well, I'm hungry, so this letter is officially concluded. For now._

_Gregory House_

---------

Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman went to House's apartment to snoop for anything that might help him. That was when they found his _Letters from Death_ in a file holder.

"What the hell is Letters from Death?" Chase asked.

"Here, lets open it. It has an order to it: Cuddy, Me, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Stacy, and his Parents." said Wilson. "Cuddy, open it and read it first."

She slit open the envelope and read it. At one point tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wordlessly passed it on to Wilson. Even he cried, a few tears ran down his face. He passed it on to Cameron, who started crying instantly, and when she was finished passed it to Chase, who kept swallowing a lot. Then to Foreman, who looked sad.

"Well, he was right on who would cry." said Cuddy shakily, wiping her eyes. The rest nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emerald124** - Thanks for your reviews!

**everybodylies127** - Thanks! You're a great friend!

**Aphrodite Roslin** - Thank you.

**Lizardz94 - **You give really short and crap reviews. Who cares? I certainly don't. I'll talk to you soon liz, see you at school! Thanks!

Your reviews are much appreciated everyone!

Alas, I think I might be able to sum up this fic in a few more chapters. But I'm going to leave the last chapter with such a huge cliffhanger it's not even funny. Oh wait, yes it is. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As a wise woman once told me when I did that, "Insane child…" You know who you are! Anyways, Feel free to check out my other story and review it, because I want you too. It's called Life Lines.

Thanks!

Paige/ILGH/PBLH/PBLG/LH/LG/Little Greg Little House/ PEB/ Emile/ - whatever I'm called these days. A majority of these names are used by one person. The same person who said, "Insane child…" to me. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!


	4. Guilty Conscience

A/N- I tried to go on FF tonight and was getting really annoyed when they wouldn't let me on the site. But then I looked at the red message on the home page, and I was like, "O. I feel stupid." So then I was like, 'I haven't typed anything for a while; and it's not fair to the very, very, very few readers I have to stop writing in the middle of a chapter.' But don't worry, I have a plan for this story, unlike my other one. I have an EXTREME case of writers block with Life Lines, left a cliffhanger too, those people are probably going crazy…Oh well, you should be happy, at least that's not the case with this one. So now, I type! And you read!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would he write this? Was he planning suicide?" asked Foreman.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not your Magic 8 Ball, I can't answer all your questions!" Wilson spat. They could all see he was horrified that his best friend might have been planning suicide right under his nose and he didn't figure it out.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Cameron said in a low, dull, monotone addressing nobody. They all stared at her.

"We, we need to contact the police." Cuddy breathed out.

"Naww." sarcastic Cameron?

"Are you trying to take the place of House in his absence by being sarcastic?" Chase asked, never really knowing when to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Are you trying to be purposefully annoying?" she shot back and walked out. The rest of the group looked at each other. What's gotten into _her?_

Cuddy called the police and then they waited…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House groaned. It was soooo boring. The water was up to the seat and it was _cold!_

"Thinking of your impending doom?" the hit man smirked.

"No, I was just thinking of you getting eaten by a shark, wait hold on, _rip off the head, rip off the head! _Oh! That was a nice one! You were saying?"

The hit man looked unnerved. Needless to say he shut his mouth.

An hour passed, hour and a half….

The water was now a quarter up their chests.

"Who are you?" House asked finally. The water pressing in on them, plus the silence, had been quite unnerving. His leg had pounded with a dull ache for the last hour before he remembered about the vicodin in his pocket. He popped just one, not wanting to already be drugged when he was made a break from the confines of his watery prison. The man gave a harsh laugh.

"Ah yes, the _genius. _I had expected you to ask me sooner. Why should I tell you?" the man leered.

House rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, but decided that curiosity could take over his pride in this situation, so he told him exactly that. "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know, kind of like it can kill you. Not satisfied until your puzzle is solved, are you? And even when your dying you still want to solve it. Unbelievable."

"Yeah, that's me alright. You got me nailed." House said sarcastically(big surprise). He cast his eyes around looking for the hidden gun. He sooo wanted to bash his skull in with his cane, but not yet, he needed answers. Like, 'who are you' and, 'who hired you?' Then he could commit homicide, and he wouldn't have any guilt problems; he was sure.

House started humming.

"Will you shut-up?"

"Why? Is that bothering you?"

"You're singing some silly _girls_ song."

"So? What do you have against girls? Great, now I'm stuck with a sexist." even though he was being a hypocrite, the only reason he made those snide comments to Cuddy was because, well, she was _Cuddy_. Also because their usual banters and ripostes were part of the natural cycle. To the rest of the women, he was just keeping up his reputation.

"You were humming the song_ Holding Out For A Hero."_

"Do you want the real thing? Because that song's stuck in my head, and I can't get it out. Okay, '_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til' the end of the night. And she's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and -" _he replaced all the 'he's' with 'she's'.

"SHUT-UP ALREADY!

House was laughing and smirking at the same time. He saw a vein throb in the hit mans head. "I shall ask again, who are you?"

"Fine! All right! My name is Kyle Vogler."

------------------------------------------------

Edward Vogler clasped his hands together and paced his study. He was starting to think that he _shouldn't_ have sent his son to a watery grave. Well, he was a brat, and an embarrassment, and he _really_ disliked the boy. Who reminded him of that doctor he hated so much…who had ruined his career… His sons sharp, quick-witted tongue was extremely annoying, and Kyle had earned himself punishment for those moments.

His sons actions made him feel as if he had no power, that he couldn't control _anything._ Just like Dr. House did. He wouldn't do what he said, and Vogler would not _tolerate_ such acts of being disobeyed. And now, he had lost him his job. So off he went, and got rid of his son and foe in one stroke. Now, if only he hadn't had that terrible, terrible thing talking to him. Nagging him. Nit-picking and poking and prodding, stretching his brain out like an elastic and letting go, jumbling up all of his thoughts which he had been so sure were correct. Now his conscience was making him pay the price for his bad deeds.

_You sent your own son on a suicide mission just to kill the man that was a bit sarcastic and lost you your job. Hell, if I was on the board I would get you fired too! I mean, even you can at least understand the lab coat issue, right? Too much white is what I think. Go to the authorities right now and turn yourself in right now you bad, bad man! They're going to live, you know that right? And they're going to turn you in. And until then, every siren you hear will be after you, every man with a cane is your foe coming back to get you. Every teenage boy…._

"Shut-up!" Vogler said aloud to the room.

_You only want me to shut-up because you know I'm right, and you can't stand being wrong. That's why you hate me so much right now. You've done a wrong thing, and now your mind is wrong. And that's such a huge thing; your _soul_ to be incorrect, that you can't handle it. And you know that I will be here until the day you die. Eating you from the inside out, every day, the feeling of worms in your stomach. To ride your power-trip, your ego, you have to be right. But slowly, excruciatingly, like you are suffocating - rather like you are doing to two men right now - your road will crumble, your river will dry up, your boat will sink, and your car will be devoid of fuel. The air you breathe, the food you eat, the water you drink, will be poisoned with the essence of guilt. It seeps under doorways, always one step ahead of you. Your plane will crash, and you will only be left with me and me alone. And I will be with you when you go far into the depths of insanity, telling you, you did the wrong thing. So don't tell me to shut up. I advise you to listen to me. Do it now rather than having me repeat the same message in different ways your whole life…_

Vogler was tempted to stab himself with a knife. The voice was annoying, and true to it's word, he felt terrible. A siren wailed somewhere in the distance, and Vogler flinched. _Their after me, no, don't be silly, it's just an ambulance._

There was a knock on the door, and Vogler started. He was becoming paranoid._ Snap out of it!_ Internally quivering, he opened the door. A tall man with scruff on his face and a cane stood in the doorway. Vogler's face turned to white marble and he let out a little yelp of terror. He shut the door quickly. The man started banging on the door.

"Edward, neighbor? Are you okay? Penelope is making a pie and she ran out of sugar. She sent me to fetch some and I don't really fancy going to the store. Do you think I could borrow some? But if your busy…"

Vogler let out the air he wasn't aware he'd been holding. It was just the neighbor, Mr. Jenkins. "Yeah, I'll get you some sugar." he called. He just grabbed the whole bag from the kitchen and opened the door. No one was there. A slight breeze caressed his face and he shuddered. What if Mr. Jenkins was House in disguise? Just wanting to see if he was breathing in and suffocating on guilt? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Good lord he was paranoid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I attempted to make this longer for you. I was originally going to stop at when the hit man revealed he was Vogler's kid, but then I thought 'Well that's crap!' so I gave this waaaay more words. It's very confusing to update, you know. I type on the laptop in my room rather than in the extremely noisy living room so I can concentrate. But then since FF can't take anything from the writing program the laptop has, I have to e-mail the document and create it on the other computer, with Microsoft Word on it. So it's all very confusing and I'm done now. But sorry for the wait, my life has been pretty crazy lately, and I started my job on Sunday, soooooo…..yeah.

Thanks for waiting and reading! And I thank you in advance for reviewing! (hint, hint)

PaigeILGH


	5. Death Down Deep

A/N: Were singing _Carol of the Bells_ in chorus and now i'm mentally humming it. I love the song, but now it's getting on my nerves! Oh well, I'll keep writing anyways, just for the very, very, very few readers I have.

Sorry! I have just realized that the last 1 or 2 chapters had NO DISCLAIMER! So, here it is.Brace yourselves. It's coming...Okay; here it is...Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, so therefore you cannot sue me! Haha! Take _that _lawyers! mobs of lawyers advance upon me with torches, chairs, and legal documents Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at them...

To Liz: Ralphie sends his greetings...devil horns sprout uh...quickly pushes them back in

To Janie Canuck: Thank you very much!

To CharStar(Flotsam): Get your internet back! You must:) ttyl & thanks

Thanks to ALL my readers and hopefully reviewers:) Sorry for rambling, also i'm too lazy to write any more thank-yous.

**We will mourn you: Steve Irwin :(**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The police came and searched the apartment. They found no trace of anyone that would want to harm House, but they _did_ find Vicodin stashed in his unmentionables drawer. Cameron had flushed when they searched his drawers, and quickly mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom.

The team, Cuddy, and Wilson surveyed the scene sadly. Cameron came back with her cheeks peppered with pink embarrassment, and her eyes were red rimmed from crying before.

Foreman and Chase were having a quiet conversation, muttering to each other about the situation.

Cuddy, like Cameron, had red-rimmed eyes. Her arms hung loosely by her sides and her blazer was rumpled.

Wilson looked on, occasionally coming to Cuddy's aid. They had, after all, been seeing each other secretly. The pained look on his face showed clearly, like an open book.

"I wouldn't take him." he murmured.

"What?" four heads swiveled in his direction.

"I wouldn't take him." he repeated, a little louder.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy touched his arm gently, but he shrugged her off.

"The morning he - he- _vanished_, he called me and asked if I could pick him up because his bike had a flat tire…"he trailed off. "If I had said yes, then this wouldn't be happening. I told him to go take a bus or taxi or walk." he shook his head sadly, words dying on his tongue.

"You couldn't have known." consoled Cuddy. "You were busy."

"We can torture ourselves with 'what ifs', but all it does is hurt, not help." Cameron offered wisely.

Foreman and Chase nodded along, trying to help.

Wilson nodded too, not entirely reassured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! Kyle _Vogler_? As in your father is Edward_ Vogler_?" House exclaimed.

Kyle grinned wickedly. "Yes, yes he is. I believe you two had the pleasure of meeting each other once?"

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance between you. You two must have the best relationship!" he leered.

Much to his surprise, Kyle tensed up, clenching his knuckles until they were white, and breathed between gritted teeth, "Don't talk to me about _any_ father/son relationships."

House raised his eyebrows. "Oo, Looks like I hit a nerve." he taunted.

The water was up to their upper-chest.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU HIT A NERVE!" he screamed, several fishes that had been swimming around the car darted away in fright.

"SO IT WAS YOUR _LOVING_ FATHER WHO HIRED YOU?" House yelled back, enjoying himself.

"DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FAAATHER!" he screamed, like a four-year-old having a tantrum.

"WHY NOT? YOU TWO ARE OBVIOUSLY SO CLOSE!"

"YES! YES HE _DID_ HIRE ME! NOW I CAN SEE WHY HE WANTED TO KILL YOU!" Kyle pulled out the gun, and pointed it at House's chest.

"You know, having a gun pulled on you _really_ doesn't strike fear if you've already been shot." said House pointedly.

Kyle threw the gun down, and lunged for House's throat in a mad rage.

-----------------------

He felt the hands close around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Luckily, House had Admiral Cane. He picked up the cane and was prepared to smash it on his attackers head when Kyle plunged House underneath the water. House stayed like that for a few breathless seconds of agony; but he was stronger than that.

House easily turned the tables. He pulled himself up, holding a bright, shiny, object that he had found at the bottom of the car. Now it was his turn. Pointing the gun at Kyle, he spoke in a deadly silent voice. "Get the _fuck_ off me you disturbed little boy."

Kyle wasn't dissuaded easily.

"Arghh!" he grunted, and leaped onto the gun. They both were holding the gun, struggling, twisting and turning, fighting to get control, kicking, punching! House was hit in his bad leg, and Kyle got slam from Admiral Cane in his balls. They pushed and shoved, snarling in each others faces, and then - _BANG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! SPLASH! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gun had been shot in the struggle. The Rogue Bullet, as House would call it later on, had pierced Kyles heart, went through his body, and burst through the top of the car, where it splashed above the surface before falling down again into the water.

House looked at the bleeding form of what used to be a live teen. Now, as a human being, he is history. _He's dead. Oh well, I'm a doctor, I kill people all the time._

And those were House's last thoughts before he was peppered by water spraying from a tiny hole in the top of the car. _Oh shit. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson, Cuddy, and the Team were in one big car. They drove along the scenic beach route to take their minds off things. Suddenly, there was a splash, and something tiny shot out of the water a little ways off the dock.

"What the-" exclaimed Wilson.

"Lets check it out!" suggested Chase excitedly

They trudged along the beach towards the dock, all looking very out of place in their doctors coats from work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story should be finished in the next chapter. 1 or 2 more, I promise! I have this planned out til the end, and it's gonna leave your jaws on the floor! Brouhaha! I mean, Mwahahahhahahaha! PLEASE R&R! I AM DESPERATE HERE! PLEASE! I WON'T FINISH THE STORY UNLESS I GET 10 REVIEWS! SO PLEASE! READ &REVIEW!

Thanks! PaigeILGH

ILGH loves reviews (twinkle twinkle little star)

They make more updates, just for you (how I wonder what you are)

If you don't then I will die, (up above the world so high)

Then no more fanfics for you, by I. (like a diamond in the sky)

ILGH loves reviews, (twinkle twinkle little star)

They make more updates, just for you. (how I wonder what you are)

(if you haven't figured it out already, the tune is to twinkle, twinkle, little star)


	6. Kidnapped Again

Okay guys. This is it! The final chapter! I love all of your reviews and appreciate them so much. They give me the much needed motivation to write my stories. Mostly, before I found FF, I would start a story and give up on it, but you guys helped me go through with this, and I'm really glad I did this. J sniff

THE FINAL DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! Nothing at all! Not even a…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panicking as water rained upon him, House stripped off his suit jacket, and his shoes and socks. Which is really something he should have done a long time ago. But, oh well. He prepared himself for his death, but he would fight it as long as he could! All the water in the car had turned red with Kyle's blood. It was disgusting.

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

"Oh my gosh! Look!" exclaimed Cameron. Their gazes followed her pointed finger until they saw the 3 shark fins rising out of the water.

"Why are they _here?_" asked Foreman.

Chase, who had watched _Jaws_ the other night, cowered in fear.

Now it was Cuddy's turn to point and exclaim. "Look!" The water was tinted a sickening red, and they could see the fins circling the spot where the bullet had burst and the blood was pooling.

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

House blanched. Three large shadows were circling him, and he didn't need to guess that they were sharks. But he had a plan.

The sharks descended slowly, but finally they were eye to eye. The water was about two inches from the top of the car, where House's face was pressed against, gulping air. Finally, there was none left. House pushed open the car door and shoved the body out, the sharks immediately began chasing the floating body, distracting them.

He broke the glass on the sunroof with his cane and pushed himself out, so it looked like he was standing on top of it. He pushed off with his cane, swinging his arms madly, kicking out as hard as he could with his left leg. His lungs were on fire, and he could see the dazzling light about 12 ft. away from him, he stretched out his arms, trying to propel himself, but it was useless. He started sinking slowly, and he started blacking out…

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

They all gasped simultaneously. For the body of a teenage boy with a bullet hole through his chest had just floated to the surface, then, they watched, horrified, as the sharks started tearing the dead body apart.

"The thing we saw splash…It must have been a bullet! There's a murderer under the water!" squeaked Chase with fright.

"Don't be silly, he could have been there for ages, look! About, thirty feet down you can see a big dark shape. It's probably a car or something." reassured Wilson.

"Oh look!" cried Cameron. A pod of about 6 dolphins were swimming towards the sharks. Four of them started ramming the three, while two of them dived below.

"It's like some sort of war…" breathed Cuddy.

They all nodded; except Wilson. He was curiously studying the black shape, when he thought he saw another shape moving, right in front of it, about 15 ft. below the surface.

They all looked up as three more splashes emerged from the water. The same as before.

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

House had seen people - _people! -_ on the dock. He had fired 3 desperate shots with them, in the hopes that they would see and take it as a cry for help.

He couldn't stand it any longer…Blackness obscured all his vision. He was unconscious. But the last thing he saw before he blacked out were two dark shapes bobbing around him…

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

The two dolphins looked at each other and silently nodded. They could both tell that the man was in pain, and disabled, and that he desperately needed help. And they then decided on the spot to give him some. One of them, the female, caught his sinking form, so that he was curled over her body. The second one, the male, circled below, so that if the man fell he could be caught. They started towards the surface.

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

Wilson gasped. And the rest followed suit. Two dolphins were coming up, and something, no - _someone_ - was sprawled on it's back.

When the first emerged on the surface, the other of the dolphins came up, so that the persons head was above the water.

"House!"

"What?" the others turned to him.

"House! House! House!" Wilson yelled across the water, ignoring the others. It clicked, and they were amazed to find, that, yes indeed the man on the dolphins back was indeed an unconscious House.

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

He coughed, and water poured out of his throat, making him vomit. The rest looked on in worry. "Huh? I'm alive? I'm alive!" and his face broke out into a genuine smile.

Then he heard the shouts coming his way, and looked up, and saw Cuddy, Wilson, and his faithful team standing 20 ft. away from him on the dock, frantically calling his name. Wilson started stripping down to jump in, but they held him back. There was a long cut across House's left arm. And the sharks were advancing on him, ignoring the dolphin's fruitless attempts to keep him away.

The cut was from the falling glass, not to mention his unseen leg was internally bleeding from where Kyle had kicked it, but it went by unnoticed. He just grinned at the others, and pulled out the gun. He shot one of the sharks. Now the other two were trying to kill the bleeding third. The third streaked off, the other two chasing it, until the sharks were long gone.

But there was another problem for the group. The dolphins, taking the other people as an enemy too, started swimming off to a piece of land they knew well. To stop himself from sliding off, House flung himself over the edge of the dolphin and grabbed the base of her dorsal fin, and the base of her right fin.

As the dolphin sped off, he could only widen his eyes in a silent but desperate plea for help. He knew the others wouldn't, but Wilson would. He clung to the speeding creature with all his might.

What he wouldn't give to be in the clinic right now.

!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-!#$&()-+

"Why doesn't he swim towards us?" Chase asked.

"He can't swim." Wilson mumbled, still staring at the spot where House had disappeared on the horizon.

"What!"

"He can't swim!"

"Oh dear god…" breathed Cameron.

Wilson grabbed a chunk of wood and threw it with all his might into the water with a strangled scream of frustration. The others watched him silently, letting him vent.

He was gone now. And they couldn't do anything about it.

THE END

It's finished! I know you are all probably like, what? But yes, this it the end. And I left it with a cliffy! Mwahahahaha! But do not fear! Keep an eye out for the **SEQUEL **: Alone.

Ya, so look for _Alone_ by me, or put me on author alert. Thank you all my lovely reviewers! Tell me what you think! I WON'T START THE SEQUEL UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS. So, put _that_ in your pipe and smoke it! Sorry, but those are my terms. I'm evil. I know. And I'm going to have to go into hiding now, for fear that you all will kill me. -shuffles away-

Thanks!

PaigeILGH


	7. Sarcasm Rudeness What!

Okay! Don't wet yourselves people! This isn't a chapter! I just wanted to say a few things.

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed me, or put me on alerts. I might not have made it if it wasn't for you guys. I'm currently banned from the computer right now because I was sarcastic. Apparently sarcasm in my house is classified as rude. Oh well. I'm on now, aren't I?

Oh! And another thing! Instead of being called **_Alone_** the sequel to DD is going to be called **_House, Alone_**. Not much of a difference, but I just thought you might want to know!

Another thing is that a lot of people were skeptical about the sharks and dolphins thing. Okay people! It's the OCEAN! There are sharks IN THE OCEAN. There are dolphins IN THE OCEAN. Sharks are attracted to blood and the guy was all bloody. There are true stories of dolphins that have attacked people and dolphins that have helped people and these were the helpful kind. Dolphins RAM SHARKS sometimes. It is all possible. Okay. I'm done now. Any questions, PM me. I'm sure I can sneak on the computer again.

And the last thing. Who has seen the 3rd Episode of the 3rd season of House yet? If you have, feel free to PM me! I really want to chat about it, because it's like, whats with the 'next episode' clips? That girl is freaky!(Not to mention she has her hands on my man! JK! haha!) "You'll never stop our love!" hahahahaha! I can't wait! (grr…she'd better stay away!)

Anyways, Ilgh says bye!

"Bye!"

pajamas (hahaPOB! I have snuck on!)


End file.
